I Still Can't Think Of Anything!
by Ravendor Gryffinclaw
Summary: Rachel and Phoebe can't think of anything to give Chandler. Then Phoebe comes up with something, and Rachel just has to follow her lead.


**I Still Can't Think Of Anything!

* * *

**

"I still can't think of anything!" yelled Rachel.

"Me either!" said Phoebe, "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" replied Rachel as she sprinted down the mall, "But we better think of something soon! Chandler's birthday is tomorrow!"

"Why is it so hard to get a gift for him?" screamed Phoebe as she spun around frantically trying to spot something that would make a good gift, "He's not that complicated a person! This should be easy!"

Rachel was really starting to freak out now. She was starting to hyperventilate. Phoebe saw this and did the first thing she thought of, she dumped her water bottle over her friend's head.

"Thanks," said a gasping, and now very damp Rachel, "I needed that. But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Rachel!" yelled Phoebe shaking the other woman, "But I do know you're going to faint if you don't relax soon! Now breathe!"

Rachel did and allowed Phoebe to sit her down on a bench in the mall.

"There," said Phoebe, patting her friend's shoulder, "Now don't worry, I'll think of something in the next twenty-four hours."

"I sure hope so." said Rachel with a sigh.

"Just relax," said Phoebe, "I will."

* * *

At around midnight that night Rachel was still awake worrying. Suddenly her phone buzzed. Phoebe had sent her a text.

_I had an idea. We're all set. Just play along tomorrow._

Rachel sighed. Now she could get some sleep. She wasn't quite sure what Phoebe meant by play along, but she knew she could trust the blonde, so she had no qualms following her lead. Rachel slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Wow thanks Joey," said Chandler enthusiastically as he opened the envelope, "Mets tickets! Thanks man."

"Hey no problem buddy," said Joey slapping him on the shoulder, "Happy birthday."

Rachel shifted nervously. She still had no idea what Phoebe had planned, but they were the only ones who hadn't given their gifts yet.

"Rachel, you okay?" asked Chandler.

"Hmm?" asked Rachel, "Oh yeah fine, why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason." responded Chandler.

Then Rachel got it. That was her cue. She really needed Phoebe to save her right now.

"Rachel and I are giving you a joint gift Chandler." said Phoebe. Thank God.

"Alright." said Chandler expectantly, "What is it?"

Phoebe stood up from her chair and walked over to Rachel.

"Remember," she whispered in her ear, "Play along."

Phoebe turned to Chandler and said, "This."

Then she suddenly whipped around and crashed her lips against Rachel's. Monica walked back in from the kitchen and promptly dropped the plate full of food she was carrying. Ross turned away and whistled pointedly, where as Joey and Chandler just stared in shock.

Rachel was so surprised by Phoebe's actions that she fell backwards onto the couch. This suited Phoebe's plan just fine. Her kisses became noticeably hungrier as she thrust her tongue into Rachel's mouth, which was still open slightly with surprise. Rachel moaned as Phoebe's tongue explored every bit of her mouth.

Contrary to what Rachel had expected, this was not awkward at all. In fact, she rather liked it. She started to respond more vigorously to Phoebe. Their tongues did battle and Rachel closed her eyes. She had evidently forgotten they were performing for an audience as she caressed the other woman's stomach and sides. Phoebe moaned and Rachel took this as a sign she could continue. She started to inch the thin sleeveless top off of the blonde, but suddenly Phoebe stood up. Rachel opened her eyes and was about to ask what was wrong when she saw Ross and remembered it was only a show. For some reason this revelation left Rachel feeling sad and slightly empty, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"Good lord!" said Chandler, "That was the most unexpected, and definitely the hottest, present I've ever gotten."

"Do you think you could do an encore presentation for my birthday?" asked Joey his eyes wide and an awkward grin plastered on his face.

"I don't think so." said Phoebe.

Rachel looked up at Phoebe quickly. She was disappointed. She enjoyed kissing Phoebe more than any of the men she had kissed. Phoebe looked back at Rachel, she had a small smile on, but her eyes seemed slightly sad, and Rachel wondered why that was.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... well this was intended as a one-shot, but now, I don't know. What do you guys think?**


End file.
